RyuseiRanger39
is the 39th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 88th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Amanogawa City falls into disaster as DeviPunk's Harmony of Sadness, powered by Daisuke's fear and despair, overtake the city and turn most of the people into the horde of army. While the rest of the RyuseiRangers, along with Nausicaa, race to DeviPunk Airship to save Tsubaki along with the siblings and defend the city, Daisuke is shocked to learn that he betrayed because he lost his senses. Synopsis With Daisuke still losing his senses from General Nu's words, the brand-new harmony Scarve written, Harmony of Sadness, is surrounding the city in the dark wastelands and creating the countless army of MaohCore out of people. Nu explains to Tsubaki that his plan to make her breaking up from Daisuke and so, he could used her to freeing Trivia from milky way. Meanwhile, Daisuke unable to fight back and screaming as he believing that Tsubaki betraying him. The other RyuseiRangers were out to get Tsubaki and the siblings back, but Inferno prevent them and tells them that Daisuke is need him. So, Kinjo attempt to snap Daisuke out because they need him, but he want listen, still thinking his friends betraying him. Thundar gives Daisuke an electrical shock and managed to wake him up. When Daisuke finally regains his senses, he realizing that Nu was the one responsible, he then rejoins with the team and rush together to DeviPunk Airship to confront Scarve and Nu. Upon seeing Daisuke comes back, Tsubaki remembers when she first desired to become a songwriter, the support she received from her parents in the past, and the friends she's made since enrolling at Nagareboshi Academy. Then she slaps Nu for what have he done for Daisuke, but he forcefully responded by slapped her out of anger. Remembering all this, Daisuke snaps out of it and punches Nu in revenge, determined not to give up becoming a top singer no matter what anyone says. The RyuseiRangers joins force and fight against Scarve in order to protect the world's future. Observing their fight, Tsubaki becoming able to transform and fight against Scarve alone and managed to find her own dream to have her true prince to protect her smile. Tsubaki and Daisuke meets together with a warm kiss in the lips, giving birth to a new Saint Card. Calliope awakened from Tsubaki's inner body, revealed herself to be the last muse that give the RyuseiRangers a new power, Enneagram Form, allowing them to defeat Scarve with Super Galaxy Enneagram Pulse. Soon, Scarve backup once more, revealed his true form as Trivia's bottom half before he transform into the monster, forcing RyuseiDaiOh to fight back. But they're no match with Scarve's powerful dark wave and scattered back to normal. Daisuke regains his senses about the day he meets Tsubaki for the first time when he singing. The boys refuse to give up and their dream to protect Tsubaki's future and smile caused to call upon the most powerful MetaStar Robot, Enneagram Pegasus Wings, summoned the King and Queen to their aid. With Pegasus Wings gathered, the robots transforms into the secondary form, RyuseiDaikyuOh, pushing their limit to kill Scarve for good and restore the city to normal. Tsubaki thanks the RyuseiRangers for restoring Daisuke's senses, after losing them to General Nu. Although her dream of finding true prince ended up becoming a Saint Card, she's still contented since Daisuke has returned to his usual optimistic self. Daisuke gives her a one-wide smile and everyone celebrating their victory. Meanwhile, with DeviPunk army's mourn over Scarve, General Nu appears concerned after noticing the milky way Trivia was sealed by the Nine Muses in appears to be empty. Grind told him that he freed Trivia using bottom half from Scarve, much for everyone's shock. Major Events *The Galaxy Enneagram Card appears for the first time. *Daisuke regains his senses from despairs and transforms into Ryusei Red once again. *The RyuseiRangers unlock their new forms, Enneagram Form, and use Super Galaxy Enneagram Pulse for the first time. *Scarve was defeated, but he backup and revealed his true form as Trivia's bottom half. *Enneagram Pegasus Wings summoned for the first time. **MetaStar Robots, Eros and Phemius gained the Pegasus Wings to combined into the newer giant robot, RyuseiDaikyuOh, allowed to execute Premium Meteor Storm Attack. *With Scarve is killed, Grind uses the bottom half to free Trivia from the milky way that is sealed by the Nine Muses. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Maester Scarve *General Nu *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *DroneCore *HellCore *MaohCore Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope *Yusaku Shijima *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Ikki *''Reon Akashiro'' (flashback) *''Masaru Akashiro'' (flashback) *''Wataru Akashiro'' (flashback) *''Jotarou Kanda'' (flashback) *''Yoshiki Ginga'' (flashback) *''Chiharu Shimotsuki'' (flashback) *''Hidesada Nagareboshi'' (flashback) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Galaxy Enneagram Card. **'Disguise Coord used': None *When it reaches the eyecatch, the screen is black and the logo is in black and white. *The new song, Distant Star, was played during the episode when the RyuseiRangers fights against Scarve. *Unlike for previous episodes, the end screen is DeviPunk symbol instead of it showing a Saint Card to reflect the devastated Daisuke is feeling. *The opening contains more previews of the movie, Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger the Movie: Strongest Revenge! Valhalla of the Seven-Colored Feathers, but the ending is changed back to the regular one. *Tsubaki's transformation into Ryusei Muse in this episode notably happened in real-time, one of the very few occasions in the franchise where a transformation is done in real-time. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime